nlssfandomcom-20200214-history
Mathasgames
|aliases = Mathas, Mathasgames|youtube = MathasGames, JudgeMathas, LostInitiavtiveShow|twitch = MathasGames, LostInitiativeShow|twitter = MathasGames, ChilluminatiPod, LostInitShow}}Mike Martin, '''or '''Mathasgames is an infrequent guest on the Northernlion Live Super Show. Biography and General Info Mathas was born in 1986, in the U.S. Mathas created his YouTube channel on the 2nd of August, 2012. He does lets plays on his main Youtube channel, MathasGames. He has a second channel called JudgeMathas, where he reviews video games in a highly edited, comedic manner, with the same feel you might find with The Completionist. He has other projects going on such as being the Dungeon Master for the Lost Initiative Show, a weekly DnD show streamed on Twitch, or the Chilluminati podcast, a podcast about the paranormal. NLSS Mathas was a fan of Northernlion, NL did a Q&A on an NLSS on March 18th, 2013, Mathas asked NL if he could have lunch with him at PAX, NL jokingly said yes, Mathas didn't take it as a joke. Mathas went to PAX to meet NL, when asked about having lunch with him, NL begrudgingly agreed since he didn't know he was serious, Mathas then hung out with NL and his friends for hours, becoming friends. Mathas would later introduce Dan Gheesling. Mathas' first NLSS was April 15, 2013. You can find every NLSS that Mathas has been on here. While Mathas is rarely on the NLSS because he's busy, he did the Roundtable Podcast with the crew, and also appears on almost all Tournament of Shame's. Memes Memes specific to Mathas (feel free to add more if you think things are missing, include source if possible) CLUTCH FELON - Mathas was never actually convicted of a felony, but in his younger days he stole about 3,000$ from GameStop in form of games, systems, and controllers, eventually he got caught and had to pay all of it back. Full story here. Trivia * Almost bankrupted gamestop by stealing everything, explanation. Series with NL If you like Mathas and you like NL, here are the series where they collaborate outside the NLSS. The series will go from newest to oldest. The number next to the picture may not be how many episodes the series has in total, but how many episodes both Mathas and Ryan have been on. 2018 * (8 Episodes) A Way Out is a co-op action-adventure game where you play as two escapee convicts.. This series features Ryan and Mathas. NL View Mathas View 2017 * (45 Episodes) Divinity: Original Sin II is a role-playing video game. This series features Ryan and Mathas. NL ViewMathas View * (19 Episodes) The Escapists 2. This series features Ryan and Mathas. NL View Mathas View * (10 Episodes) PUBG Season 1. PUBG is a battle royale game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, MALF, and Austin. Mathas is present on Episodes 1-7, then replaced by Dan. There's also Kate's PUBG series, Mathas and NL are in Episodes 31, 87, and 88. NL View Mathas View Kate View * (2 Episodes) PAX 2017 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Kate, Austin, Rob, MALF, and Dan. 2016 * (6 Episodes) Tricky Towers is a physics based tower building game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Kate, and Sinvicta. Mathas and NL are present in Episodes 23-28. Kate View * (3 Episodes) Blade Ballet Tournament of Shame. Blade Ballet is a multiplayer robot battle game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Nick, Dan, Rob, and Baer. Mathas is present in episodes 1-3. NL View Mathas View * (2 Episodes) Deceit is a multiplayer horror games. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Dan, Baer, Rob and Nick. NL View Mathas View * (2 Episodes) Monster Hunter Generations is an action role-playing game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Kate, and Sinvicta. Mathas and NL are both present in Episodes 22 and 23. Kate View * (3 Episodes) WWE 2K16 Tournament of Shame. WWE 2K16 is a professional wrestling game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Dan, Baer, Rob, and Nick. Ryan and Mathas play against each other in Episode 1, 2, and 7. NL View Mathas View * (4 Episodes) Kate's 2016 E3 Vlogs. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Kate. Mathas is present in Episodes 1-4. * (31 Episodes) Dead by Daylight is multiplayer (4vs1) horror game where one player takes on the role of the Killer. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Dan, Nick, Rob, Baer, Sinvicta and Austin. Mathas is present in Episodes 1-12, and 23-29. There's also Kate's Dead by Daylight series, Mathas and NL are present in Episodes 1-8, and 26-29. NL ViewMathas ViewKate View * (9 Episodes) Overwatch is a team-based multiplayer first-person shooter game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Kate, Dan, Austin, and Totalbiscuit. Mathas is present in Episodes 1-5, and 15-18. Kate View * (5 Episodes) [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL899OKVv7f1bSWhDA7nLC_UdqL2lpOjMN The Culling] Tournament of Shame. The Culling is a battle royale-style first-person combat game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Dan, Rob, Baer, and Austin. NL View Mathas View * (3 Episodes) Paladins is a hero shooter game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Sinvicta, and Ohmwrecker. NL View Mathas View * (3 Episodes) ShellShock Live Tournament of Shame. ShellShock Live is a strategic online multiplayer artillery game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Baer, Dan, Rob. and Nick. On NL's View, Mathas is present in Rounds 3, 5, and 7. On Mathas' View, NL is present in Rounds 2, 4, and 5. NL ViewMathas View 2015 * (6 Episodes) Rainbow 6 Siege Season 1. Rainbow 6 Siege is a tactical shooter game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Baer, and Nick. NL View Mathas View * (9 Episodes) Afterbirth Races with Mathas. NL View Mathas View * (3 Episodes) The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Co-op Mathas is featured in Kate's Co-op series with NL. Kate View * (4 Episodes) Worms: Clan Wars is an artillery turn-based tactics game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Quill18, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (2 Episodes) Rocket League Tournament of Shame. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Nick, Rob, Dan, and Baer. They play against each other in Round 4 and the Semi-Finals. NL View Mathas View * (13 Episodes) Rocket League. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Baer, Nick, and Rob. Mathas is present in Multiplayer Scrimmage Ep. 1-7, Online vs Randoms, and 3v3 Ep. 4-8. * (5 Episodes) Duck Game Tournament of Shame. Duck Game is a competitive duck shooter game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Baer, Rob, Dan, and Nick. Mathas is present in episodes 1-3, 5, and Tie Breaker. NL View Mathas View * (114 Episodes) EUIV: Common Sense Expansion. EUIV is a grand strategy game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Quil18, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (2 Episodes) Move or Die Tournament of Shame, the game is pretty self-explanatory. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Baer, Dan, Rob, and Nick. Mathas is present in Episodes 3 and 4. NL View Mathas View * (56 Episodes) EUIV: El Dorado Expansion. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Quil18, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (6 Episodes) Offworld Trading Company is a real-time strategy game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Quil18, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (151 Episodes) The Roundtable Podcast is a podcast that discusses gaming news and reviews on games, this series features Ryan, Mathas, Baer, and Nick. 2014 * (55 Episodes) EUIV: Art of War Expansion. This series features Ryan, Mathas, Quil18, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (3 Episodes) Evolve is a first-person shooter monster game. This series feature Ryan, Nick, Dan, Mathas and Kate. NL View Mathas View * (11 Episodes) Gauntlet is a fantasy-themed hack and slash game. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Dan. NL View * (106 Episodes) EUIV: Wealth of Nations Expansion. This series features Ryan, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (12 Episodes) CKII Crusader Kings II: Game of Thrones Mod. Crusader Kings II is a grand strategy game set in the Middle Ages. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (21 Episodes) EUIV: Eastern Promises. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (6 Episodes) Crusader Kings II: Rajas of India Expansion. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View * (48 Episodes) Paradox Mini Campaign. Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba play CKII and EUIV. NL View Mathas View * (20 Episodes) EUIV: Conquest of Paradise Expansion. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View 2013 * (44 Episodes) Crusader Kings II Holy Warfare. Where Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba play as religious groups. NL View Mathas View * (24 Episodes) Crusader Kings II. This series features Ryan, Mathas, and Arumba. NL View Mathas View And of course, they have a couple of one-off videos together. Mathas' Channel Icon.png|Mathas' Channel Icon Screen Shot 2018-05-23 at 8.40.59 PM.png|Mathas' square in Overlay 1 Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 9.27.00 PM.png|Mathas' square in Overlay 2 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:People